


Finally Home

by Castihellyeah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castihellyeah/pseuds/Castihellyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader finds Castiel's twitter along with his tweets about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic which is why it's kind of short. Feedback is appreciated!

       It's a Thursday afternoon when you decide that what you really fancy is a slice of the New York Cheesecake you've been saving for a special occasion. Well, that and Cas - but the cake is much easier. You reluctantly pull yourself from your bed, and leave your room to walk the corridors of the bunker. You've been living here for a while, ever since you saved Sam's life on a hunt once, but you're still not entirely sure of the way.  
       It's by your peculiar sense of direction that you end up near Cas' room and you decide just to peek in the door a little. You expect to see Cas asleep as he commonly sleeps during the day. You've never really asked why. It surprises you, then, to see Cas awake and sat by a laptop. But that isn't the most surprising thing - he's on twitter. He hasn't noticed you yet, and that's the way you'd like to keep it. You tiptoe behind him, just until you're close enough to see his username, telling yourself it's only for research, 'just in case'. You giggle slightly at his @, which simply says 'idontunderstand', and he turns quickly to look at you.  
    "Oh...Hello...(Y/N)" Cas says quickly, shutting the laptop which such force it feels like the whole bunker is shaking. "Is something wrong?"  
    "Oh, no. I just thought i'd come and see my favourite angel." You smile sweetly, trying to hide the snicker that escaped your lips before.  
    "I was just sleeping. I've only just woken up." Cas yawned widely, "I can't sleep as well recently as before." You watch the way he moves, the slow blinks of his impossibly blue eyes and the hand he drags through his black bed-head hair.  
    "Well i was just off to the kitchen, you couldn't direct me could you?" You look down at the floor in embarrassment for having to ask. You're fully expecting him to laugh, but you're greeted with one of his quizzical stares. "It's just down the hall, take a right." is all he says, not even a 'you should definitely know this by now.'.  
     You take off quickly, but you bypass the kitchen, heading straight for your room and your laptop. It's not long before your twitter is open on Castiel's account. It's not an understatement to say your heart just leapt out of your mouth. Sure, Cas' tweets fit in with his story that he'd just woken, and hadn't slept solidly for a while, but you realise that he hadn't told you the full story. Your eyes fall to a tweet that had clearly been typed just minutes before your encounter:

_Just woke up from another dream about (Y/N). I can't help it, she's perfect._

     Your head is swimming with too many questions to count. Why had Cas been dreaming about you? Another dream? And what was going on with the last part? A smile wanders over your face and it only takes a few more tweets before it's a full grin.

_(Y/N)'s smile is the light of my day. I love it. She's just so beautiful._

(Y/N) has gone on a hunt with Dean and Sam. I'm worried. I hope she doesn't get hurt.

_I think I may be falling for (Y/N)._

      The last one is the final straw. You throw down your laptop, unable to restrain your feelings any longer, and make the short journey to Cas' room. On the way it occurs to you that this is the only place in the entire bunker you know your way to, even with your eyes shut. You knock on the door, scared you'll wake him up again. His face lights up when he realises it's you. "(Y/N), what have i done to deserve your presence again?" He says with a smile but you don't reply. Instead you lean up on your tiptoes, clasp his face with both hands and kiss him like you've never kissed anyone before. He seems shocked at first but he soon relaxes into the kiss, and it lasts a lot longer than you expected it to. Though you suppose if today's taught you anything, it's that your expectations mean nothing anymore.  
     When you finally pull away and your height pulls your head away from his, you simply look up at him, and smile. "I love you." you almost whisper. He doesn't ask any questions despite his puzzled stare, only saying "I love you too, (Y/N)." But that's all you need. That night you fall asleep in his arms and it's the one time you've ever felt at home.


	2. Moonlight Serenade

The next day brings a multitude of emotions. You had sneaked out of Cas' room while he's asleep, needing time for yourself. 

   It's now late morning and you're sat in your room in a pair of shorts and a baggy top. You still can't quite believe everything that happened. You can't help but think of all the time you spent waiting for him, convinced he never had feelings for you. Jealousy used to creep over you when Sam, Dean and Cas went out to drink and flirt with girls. You were never invited; you "ruined the mood" apparently.  It all seems so stupid when you think about the night before, lay with your head on his chest as his arm curled around your waist. You remember complaining of the cold and then feeling a sudden wind before his wings swept around you both. You made some sarcastic comment about how the sudden draft certainly _helped_ matters, but Cas just chuckled. "I like it when you're sarcastic. Dean taught me sarcasm."

    It occurs to you that for the first time in a long while, you feel truly happy. With that thought in your mind you walk across your room to your small rustic desk and grab your speakers. You probably don't need them, your room is that small, but it's nice to have them. You put your iPod on shuffle and " _MmmBop_ " by Hansen blurts out. 

    Around a minute later you find yourself in the middle of your room, doing something that barely resembles dancing. You're honestly so happy it doesn't matter how stupid you look. You run a hand through your hair, leaning back before belting out the chorus at the top of your voice.

   A sudden knock on your door pulls you out of the almost trance-like state the music put you in. You turn to open the door, however, you find it already open and Cas stood in the frame, smiling goofily at you. Your brain tells you to be embarrassed but your heart says otherwise when you see him smiling.

   "I see your music makes you very happy" Cas smirked, moving into the room and sitting on your bed. You roll your eyes, hands on your hips, as you just reply "I don't need music to make me happy, do I Cas?". Cas' reply comes in the form of another question "who makes this music?" and you can tell he's waiting to store the information somewhere deep inside his brain so he can use it to make you happy one day. "It's a band called Hansen, one minute ill get a picture" you say before grabbing your phone and digging up some old picture from the depths of google. "Are these men related to Sam in some way?" Cas asks innocently and you laugh before patting him on the shoulder and sighing a little "oh Cas, no. It's just the hairstyle, I suppose it was in fashion back then." Cas still seems confused but he just replies "oh." before smiling at you. 

   The song ends and your iPod goes on shuffle, meaning the room is now filled with soft guitar chords. You only recognise the song by the first line: 

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_  

   Your cheeks flush at the all too clear message of the song, and you look down in embarrassment. The chorus comes around finally, and Cas looks at you in mock confusion before clearing his throat and saying "there seems to be a message to this song." Your heart skips a beat before he continues "I mean, the woman singing clearly wants something, though I can't tell what. Whatever can she want, perhaps -" Cas doesn't get any further with his sentence because he's interrupted by your lips colliding with his. The kiss is sweet but short before you pull away to look him deep in the eyes. It's a moment before either of you speaks and when you do, you can't help but grin. "I see what you meant when you said Dean taught you sarcasm."

   The song is still playing in the background as you stand in front of Cas, holding out a hand and saying "I know Dean taught you sarcasm, but I hope you'll let me teach you this lesson." Cas tilts his head slightly, with his inquisitive stare playing upon his face, saying nothing. You continue "I hope you'll let me show you how to dance." 

   Moments later, you're both up on your feet, pressed together in the middle of the room. Cas' hand is placed delicately on your waist whilst you keep a grip on his shoulder, the fingers of your right hand entwining with his. It turns out Cas is a natural at dancing, and once you pick a good song (settling on _Moonlight Serenade_ ), you both move together, pretending it's nighttime on a balcony somewhere. You harboured a love for this kind of music, it just felt magical to you. The pure romantic element drew you in, reminding you of your father who used to play saxophone. You had a feeling this particular song would remain special to you for a long time. 


	3. Everyone leaves in the end.

      "Cas?..." You say groggily, having just woken up. Cas' bed seems smaller than it did the night before, and the night before that, and the night before that. You hadn't realised until now just how long it had been, and you hadn't heard from Dean or Sam. "Cas. Cas, wake up." You continue more frantically, tapping Cas on the shoulder. He just mumbled something you couldn't make out before rolling over slightly. "Cas!" You shout before shoving him slightly. "Mmm, what is it, my love?" he slurred slightly, lifting his eyelids like heavy weights to look at you directly. "I'm worried" You say quietly, suddenly receding in confidence at the fact that you have just woken up an angel of the lord and, little grace or not, he could probably beat you to within an inch of your life. Something about his smile tells you he probably won't, though. "Worried about what?" Cas replied quicker than before, his eyes searching yours with concern, to see if you were hurt. It'd be endearing if you weren't so preoccupied. "Sam and Dean. They haven't been home in a few days. Haven't you noticed?" You reply before considering that it sounded angrier than you meant it. "Of course. Dean sent a message to say they'd be home tomorrow. I may have forgotten to mention it to you before." Cas said quietly, playing with his thumbs and looking anywhere but at you. "Cas! You had me worried sick!" Your voice softens at the news that the brothers are safe, and you move to cuddle Cas once more. "I'm sorry, (Y/N)" Castiel says before kissing your forehead and pulling you closer to him.   
  


     You remain in Cas' bed for a few more hours, just idly wasting time, before you decide it's finally time to get up. Well, truth be told, your stomach decides for you. The one decision you do make for yourself is to get dressed before tackling lunch. Only, there's a problem. You find yourself stood before your open wardrobe, staring in at the three incredibly small blue walls. All of your clothes are in a pile in your laundry cart and are way beyond salvage. It's time to put your charm to use. It's with this thought you stand in front of Cas, smiling sweetly and saying "Cas, will you do my laundry for me?" You flutter your eyelashes a few times just for good measure. "Sure (Y/N)" He replies and relief washes over you in waves of victorious glory. That is, before he continues his sentence - "But you're going to have to help me. I have yet to learn how to use your clothes washing appliances." You sigh inwardly, letting out a huff before finally looking up at him, exasperated. "That kind of defeats the object of you doing it, doesn't it?" You laugh slightly, as you can see him process the situation. "Yes...I suppose it does." You look around desperately for a solution, adamant of the fact you will not be doing laundry today, even if it kills you. "If you're looking for something to wear i might have something..." 

       That's how it came to be that you ended up stood in the kitchen of the bunker, making bacon, in only your underwear and one of Cas' shirts. It was undeniably large on you, but you rolled up the sleeves and the extra length suited you in terms of modesty. It's kind of like a shirt dress, you tell yourself, I'm sure it looks fine. You plated up your meal, serving yourself some pancakes and passing Cas a plate of Bacon, Toast and Maple Syrup. It sounded disgusting but he liked it, and whatever made Cas happy made you happy. Besides, with his grace depleted, he needed the extra sustenance. "The shirt suits you" Cas whispers before reaching for your hand and squeezing it a little. He always knew when you were self-conscious and now you weren't so awkward around each other, you found he had a profound effect on your anxiety. The four little words crash through you like waves on a beach, pulling all your insecurity out to sea. 

     Later the two of you relax in Cas' room; you sit with copious amounts of caffeine, trying to stay awake and wondering why you ever agreed to this. You struggle with French, let alone Enochian, but Cas said it'd be easier for you to communicate in "company". So you try your best to pick up the new language, but you end up stumbling over the words. You're more caught up in the way Cas' voice growls when he says he loves you, or the way his tie is slightly leaning to one side, or the way his hands brush against yours when he's showing you how to spell the words. There's one stray hair hanging over his eyes and you reach up suddenly to push it out of the way, your hand brushing Cas' face before just stroking his cheek slightly. You kiss him just as he's in the middle of a sentence, not caring about Enochian any more, just wanting him the way he is. Perfect and pure and yours. All of a sudden, Cas' hands are on you, pulling you onto his lap before kissing you furiously and fervently. You respond by digging your hands into his hair, pulling him further and further into the kiss, deepening it. It's over as quickly as it began and you stand up, saying with a slight laugh "I'm gonna need more coffee."   
   
    Cas leaves the room with your mug to fetch more coffee and only just after he's gone you hear a door slam loudly. You shrug it off for a second, Cas is probably just having problems with the doors again. It isn't until you hear the words come from the angel's mouth that you realise who slammed the door. "Hello, Dean". Fear spreads through you like wildfire. You're in Cas' room, the sheets are messed up, your hair is messed up. Heck, you're only wearing underwear and  _Cas'_   shirt. This looks bad. It looks so, _so bad._ You can hear the small sounds of Cas' voice as he desperately pleads "No, you can't go in there" and the all-too-familiar sound of Dean's laugh before he says "What? You got a girl in there or something?". It's moments before Dean bursts in and even though you've just heard the conversation from outside, it still catches you unaware. You're stood in the middle of the room when he sees you. You just stare at him embarrassed, trying to pull the shirt down to cover you. "Oh.  _Oh."_ Dean raises his eyebrows, smirking at you and Cas. "Hey, well done man" he says before slapping Cas on the shoulder and laughing "So, you and (Y/N)?" Cas just nods. "It certainly appears that way." he says after a long while.   
  
     Your pain is only added to when Sam appears in the doorway and you again have to wait whilst he looks you up and down. You've given up trying to cover up and you just sigh when Sam repeats the words of congratulations to Cas. It only dawns on you that perhaps Sam and Dean think there's more to it than there is when Dean asks "How was it?" to the bewildered angel. "No, no, we didn't..." You start to explain but are cut off by Dean's incredulous gaze. "Really! I just ran out of clothes-" again Dean cuts you off, only this time it's to say "and you just started to look for them in Cas' bed. Don't worry (Y/N), I'm sure it happens all the time." You look to Cas for help, but he's distracted by Sam asking if he used protection. Cas doesn't say anything. You exhale loudly, and push past them all, almost running to your room. You collapse on your bed, fighting back tears. You can't explain why Cas didn't protect you, but you feel abandoned. You've had no one for most of your life, and as soon as someone decent finally sticks around, you ruin it. You curse yourself for being so stupid. You foolish little girl, don't you already know? Everyone leaves in the end. 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Under the pretence

You fell asleep eventually from the exhaustion of just being angry. When you finally wake up you become acutely aware of a presence in your room but you don't move or open your eyes out of spite. You're not going give any of them the time of day, you decide.

    You're curled up almost in a ball when they approach you. Gently sitting down on the bed next to you, they brush a piece of hair from your eyes. The sudden contact shocks you but you keep up your pretence of being asleep. Their hand lingers on your face, and if you didn't know better, you would have sworn it was Cas. But the hands are too worn to be the Angel's, the skin too rough in patches and you can feel tiny cuts deep in his fingers. No, it has to be one of the boys, you thought. This only makes you more defiant to not play up to their affection. 

     Everything was silent for a moment as they continued brushing hair from your face, twining it around their fingers and letting it fall on your shoulders, tickling your neck slightly. You wonder who it is, neither of the boys ever showing this sensitive side openly. It's only when they speak that you realise who your visitor actually is. The whisper falls on you like syrup dripping from a spoon. "You are so beautiful. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this." The low voice sounds out, rippling through you like an ultrasonic wave. It sends shivers down your spine as you feel them closer to you, electricity seeming to run through them, sending sparks into you. You have to tell yourself it's only a fraction of what you feel with Cas, but your mind wanders to his flushed cheeks as he stood silently. You haven't forgiven him yet, and so what's the harm?

       You tip your head slightly as your visitor places a small kiss on your forehead. It's at this moment you let your eyelids flutter open. You're greeted by brown eyes staring back at you. There's a certain tranquility to them, as though being here with you is enough. "(Y/N)? How long have you been awake?" Sam says quietly, blinking a little to hide his embarrassment. There's something about the way he looks at you, or maybe it's just the way he looks in this light that makes him seem perfect. "Long enough" you say with a smile, leaning up suddenly to place your hand on his neck, pulling him down before kissing him deeply. The feel of his lips makes you forget everything you ever knew, any angels or demons, Dean, Cas, your Father even - all gone. All that you are is here, and everything else is locked inside Sam Winchester. 

    The kiss goes on far too long, and you're far too involved. You don't even hear the footsteps approach, or the sound of the door squeaking open...


End file.
